


🍩娃娃机

by CANDYTUFT_KUN



Category: The libertines(band)
Genre: BDSM, Drug Use, M/M, Self-Harm, leg sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANDYTUFT_KUN/pseuds/CANDYTUFT_KUN
Summary: 皮中心的黄文合集，包含主观性幻想和新奇性癖
Relationships: Carl/Pete, Drew/Pete, Unnamed/Pete
Kudos: 3





	1. 蒙眼

一开始，这只是个游戏，靠语言和暴力支撑的情趣玩法。

什么会让它脱轨呢？

可能是皮急于证明自己，蒙眼给他逐渐带来了恐惧和失控感，他回答一些，掩饰一些，但脑袋混乱的时候他总是不能好好思考，卡洛斯揭开他的谎言，给他轻微的惩罚。一个个惩罚让卡洛斯的思想又回到了过往的恐惧和恨意之中，而皮又觉得自己对一切失去了控制，陷入恐慌的深渊。

沉默的时候，卡洛斯可能会坐在正对的沙发上看着皮，看着皮耸动着鼻子，咬下唇，张嘴，舌头颤动着喊Carl。卡洛斯可能穿的是皮鞋，鞋跟敲在地板上声音很清晰，更何况皮的视觉被封闭，听觉更加敏锐，脚步声甚至会让他耳朵发麻。如果卡洛斯还比较冷静，他可能鼓励自己不要让自己陷入回忆，但同时脑袋尖叫着警报，使他头疼。这时候他需要给皮和自己一些安慰，可能会亲亲皮的脸和头发，手大概被绑住了所以亲不到。既然是sm就会有疼痛出现，他们挑了鞭子、绳子、低温蜡烛、锁和钥匙、项圈之类的玩意，在努力避免一些东西，也享受另一些东西。

为了忘记不愉快，他们可能会更激烈地尝试各种道具，鞭子在卡的手上，另外规格的躺在盘子里，绳子在皮的手腕和脚腕上，他可能没穿鞋和袜子。项圈在皮的脖子上，更像一个玩具和象征，毕竟卡曾经想过，把皮拴在某个房间里，外界的所有东西都碰不到这个男孩，皮也不能逃出去，就算他想也不行。这样事情可能会慢慢变好。即使他并没有这么做，以前把皮绑在床上时他把皮吓得发抖。他无法面对那个眼神，逃出了房间，坐在厨房里给自己灌酒。所以事情是怎么发展成现在这样的？卡听过这玩意，知道有人玩，他曾想试，却在开始前一言不发就跑掉了。许多年的浪子生活让他们都变了。皮特被绑住的时候也不会害怕地从鹿一样大眼睛里掉出一滴滴豆大的泪。他喘着气，眼神会落在地板上，好像知道自己将经受什么，也已经准备好接受，或者说是习惯、熟悉地接受，犹如完成一件稀松平常的事。

低温蜡烛流下的蜡油会滴在皮的胸上，后来是乳头上，甚至大腿内侧，越积越多，像堆起来的奶油，散发着甜味。皮脖子上什么也没戴，穿的衬衫已经被卡解开了，只留下最后一粒扣子，裤子大概本来是齐整的，最后会被解开扣子，逐渐拉下裤链，也逐渐褪到膝盖处。

鞭痕一开始是落在腹部和肩上的，卡大概没有经验，可能上一次碰鞭子还是骑在马上的时候，每落下鞭子时皮会轻声鼓励卡，他觉得卡会有些紧张。实际上卡也很快进入状态。在认识皮后的很多时候他总是不能坦然面对皮，愤怒和恐惧长久地伴随他，似乎维系在皮和他之间的最常见的情感，就是恨意和愤怒。卡在克制自己向皮施加暴力，纵然他对皮总是有诸多因素能使他把自己的手机摔碎在墙上。但现在，得到皮的允许和鼓励，他在挥鞭。这是伤害吗？但皮没有伤心，没有用一双受伤的眼睛看他，好像他做了世上天大的坏事一样，但他在制造伤痕，即使它们很浅，覆盖在皮白色的、突出的疤痕上。后来，没有皮的指挥，卡学会了将鞭痕落在更好的地方，学会了更换鞭子，将它们发挥止尽。皮渐渐说不出完整的词，可能身体已经酥麻，但疼痛不只是疼痛，它成为一种快感，而皮觉得他对这个有种病态的追求。他像是一件乐器一样被卡调试，发出美妙的声音。

事情是怎么失控的呢？可能是握住被伤害的权力浸润的鞭子，让卡一步步跌入恐慌之中，某种意义上讲，疯狂之中。他会开始逐渐折磨皮，不限于身体。他意识到皮让他看见了自己的另一面，或者说是彻底改变了的，被涂抹的一面。他不了解皮，是，他开始觉得自己不了解皮，他本在意识深处就已经认识到并坦然接受，但令他惊讶的是，他发现自己逐步因此崩溃。当然，也可能是他又步回了过去的路。这是一场危险的游戏，可能他们不应该在暴力的边缘玩乐，他们对这个都太过于敏感熟悉，甚至是成瘾，以至于本就摇摇晃晃的他们，一不小心就会跌下去。卡开始对皮的要求置之不理，他没有选择拥抱皮，让他们的肌肤相贴。这本是一种疼痛前流泄的爱意，和疼痛后温柔的安慰。皮的声音颤抖，他呼唤着卡，而卡一言不发，从盘子里捡起口枷，塞到了皮的嘴里。他按住皮的脑袋，让皮埋在自己腹部前，给皮扣上了口枷的扣子。

皮恐惧地颤抖，他开始挣扎，可能是刚从服从与承受的状态浮出水面，他不敢大幅动作，他摇头想让卡意识到，卡越过了那条线。而卡洛斯用两只手擎住了皮的脑袋，他不知道在想些什么，一根根手指弹起，落下，像是抚摸一件珍贵吉他的琴弦一般，将和弦分解弹出，让琴发出最好听的嗡鸣声。卡就那样用手指裹住了皮的脖子，他摸到了项圈。是皮制的，包得不紧，当时卡洛斯十分紧张，手有些抖，怕让皮不经意窒息，几乎是毫不熟练地让腰带扣穿过最松的圆孔。他将手指插入脖子与项圈间缝隙，本松散挂在脖子周围的项圈被撑起来，逐渐勒进了皮脖子里的肉，一点点，一点点勒进，卡像是在探索一般，将指节一节节插进去，皮开始扭动身体，用膝盖顶着卡的小腿。

皮越是挣扎，卡越是用更大的力气扣住皮的脖子，他的手像是焊在钢铁墙壁上的刑具，死死压迫着皮的脖子。这几乎是死亡的味道，皮对此并不陌生，他拼命地挣扎，想用力量运起身体还能动弹的部分唤醒卡。他意识到他们不经意走进了黑暗中。而卡一只手撑起皮项圈，扣住皮的下巴，阻断着皮特的呼吸，另一只手抚摸着皮的头发，把他棕色的发丝从系得紧紧的黑布中拨出来，在湿润的发丝插入手指，感受着这种触感。他手指抚过皮的耳朵，感受到了细小的绒毛，几乎令人发痒。大拇指刮蹭着皮的脸颊。皮已经不再年轻了，那些肮脏的东西摧毁了他的身体，他的皮肤变得粗糙，但触感又那么好，那么真实，是时间在一个生物上能留下的最美丽的痕迹。他抚摸着，就像他们在洒满月光的床垫上爱抚彼此所做的那样，无比温情和柔软，无法想象此时的另一只手正在掠夺。皮的动作逐渐开始缓慢。卡看不到皮的眼睛，但他能想象到皮的眼睛睁得很大，但没有神采，逐渐扩大，扩大……就像他第一次碰那玩意一样——他在这里，他在另一个世界。

卡的大拇指滑进皮的眼窝，溜进了黑布之下。那是潮湿的，是温热的，是黑暗的。卡洛斯抽出了手指，项圈落在锁骨上。空气涌入皮的呼吸道内，他因为活着大声咳嗽，几乎要把内脏吐出来。他的声音淹没在口枷下。卡用两只手摸着皮的脸，感受逐渐平缓的动作，仍然颤抖的肌肉，他拨开了皮的黑布。那是一双流泪的眼睛，一双受伤的眼睛，在卡洛斯的眼里那么熟悉，熟悉到令人心碎。皮的双眼缓缓找回神采，在卡蓝眼睛的注视下，滚烫的泪一颗颗流出来，砸在卡洛斯的手上。它们几乎被彻底浸湿。他们又一次做了让彼此走投无路的事情。

卡慢慢跪下来，抱着皮的头，把自己的脑袋靠在皮的肩上。他觉得自己正在崩溃，身上的部件快要散架在地上砸得四散。皮的肩膀逐渐湿润。皮还在小声地咳嗽，但渐渐地，他用脸颊蹭着卡的头发，他们的发丝纠缠在一起。卡平复着呼吸，他摸索着皮的手腕和脚踝，解开了绳子。皮只觉得手脚发麻到疼痛，几乎动弹不得。当卡摘下口枷，皮脸颊上的肉已经酸痛。卡的唇贴近他的眼睛，在他颤抖的眼皮上亲吻。亲吻渐渐蔓延，像是要补上缺失的拥抱一样，他们紧贴着彼此的脸庞，不愿意放开。皮的手臂搭在地板上，然后是卡的手臂上，然后是肩上，然后是脖子上。卡细碎地亲吻着皮的脸和脖子，几乎是颤抖地在脖子的红痕上落下嘴唇。

地板是凉的，皮突然瑟缩的时候卡意识到了这点。他用手臂把皮抱起来，箍进怀里，两个人几乎是砸进了沙发里。有时候他觉得自己会对皮过于宽松，和过于严格，涌着一股想从全世界的手下保护这个瑟缩的男孩的情绪。而皮，有的时候，他确实像一个被保护的孩子，也乐意当一个被保护的孩子，他的身体的缺失，他的灵魂的空洞被卡洛斯强烈的爱和欲填满，这种感觉令他身心具颤。如风中落叶摇摆的感觉是熟悉的，是茫然的，他任风浪漂泊，在海上成为一个孤舟。这不是与生俱来，而是多年的自由和放纵带给他附在骨头上的斑。这让他，经常要痛苦和快感让他安定，像是突然泊进了堤岸，令他无比安心。当彻底褪下裤子，大腿紧贴时，他们都叹了口气。这些时候，他们对肉体的接触如饥似渴，像是在交织彼此的灵魂，品味对方神经的颤抖，脑中的快感。

卡让皮翻了身。皮用手肘撑着身体，感受到身上的热量突然远离，肌肤的接触消失得无影无踪。皮没有抬头，他轻轻叫了一声。“Carl.”接着是一声几乎长到窒息的深呼吸。“嗯。”卡应了一声。湿滑的液体滴落在皮的股间。

在意识混沌时，皮总是喜欢粗暴一些地被对待，痛会随着脊椎一路向上，他会浑身发麻，心脏紧揪，但就是这种感觉让他上瘾般地迷恋着，他仍存活在这个世界上，他还有一具有触感的肉体。这让他变态地喜爱着被伤害的感觉。皮有时候会要求卡对他更加粗鲁，天知道为什么卡喝醉了酒后的耐心会那么好，一点点给他扩张，在浓重的酒气中给予舒服的性爱。卡抓住皮轻微颤抖的大腿，他知道这不是因为恐惧，应该说，不仅仅是因为恐惧，而且是兴奋。他伸进两根手指的时候还在想，以前皮被弄哭，是自己伸了几个手指的时候？

卡将两个手指缓难分开，不时曲起，轻轻刮蹭着。皮轻声叫着卡尔，声音又细又哑，像一只被爱抚的小奶猫，发出叫声来撒娇似的。卡低下身，嘴唇贴在皮的脖子上，几乎是在用舌头轻而碎地舔着脖子的凹陷，顺着突出的脊髓，描着拱起的皮肤的山脉，一路往下。皮故意捏尖的叫声逐渐变成呜咽和呻吟，断断续续的，他的身体也不停颤抖，拱起的山脉起伏着。吻到股间时，皮突然瑟缩了一下，转过身来，与抬起头的卡洛斯接吻着，将喘息尽数咽在喉咙里。他抓住卡的手腕，将两只手指抽出来，脑袋蹭着卡。卡反手抓住皮的手腕，钉在沙发上，另一只手将皮的大腿抬起，把自己顶进皮的身体了。皮的身体僵住了，他浑身都快麻痹了，能做的只有吸气和呼气。卡的手陷入皮的大腿肉中，让自己缓慢地进入。他知道皮为这种疼痛夹杂快感的感觉着迷，他也跌入被紧紧包裹的快感中，几乎要哭出来。

卡额头贴着皮的额头，他俩都被汗水浸湿透了，浑身上下紧贴着，但额头相贴，进入和被进入，他们似乎又找到了彼此。贴着额头，卡洛斯将自己缓慢抽出。皮深吸，一口气还没盈满肺部，卡又将自己顶入深处，他能感觉到皮的手一瞬间在抽搐，手腕弹到卡洛斯的手心里，又落在沙发上。肉体低伏，涌起，低伏，涌起。卡几乎要把自己陷进皮的身体中去了。这感觉太好了，被填满，被占据，被支配，被拥有的感觉，带着不断涌上大脑的快感和逐渐减弱的疼痛，让皮快要发疯了，他小声地抽泣着，眼眶发红。当脖子被咬住时，皮颤抖着，身体紧缩，环着卡的身体，把头埋进了卡的锁骨里。卡倒吸一口气，想把自己抽出来。皮把腿盘在卡的腰上，让卡的液体在自己的身体内喷洒出来。

皮让卡留在自己体内，卡也没有抽出来，他们闭着眼，嗅着对方的气味，享受着令人安心的沉默。


	2. 巨鲸的故事

我记得这是卡尔死去后的第三天。尽管我们每时每刻经历着死亡，卡尔的死不一样。死亡后会有新生诞生，但卡尔已经从我所在的世界完全消失了。我的意思是，这不像死亡，他被夺取了，从我的世界，即使死亡也会留下什么，但我只能看见裂缝。它斜劈进我的眼前，命运如玻璃破裂，分崩离析，卡尔躺在朽木中仍能呼吸，却被吸入其中。我即将把他找回来，这不是决心，这是预言。我知道我可以，我沿着命定的轨迹前行，无论过程如何都能到达目的地。

三天前，也就是卡尔“死去”的那天，我撬开卧室的门，卡尔在里面闷了一天了，我只想确定他的安全，以及向他道歉。这不是我的错，但总得有个人为坏事负责，于是我决定大度点——我比他年纪小，但他总是更脆弱些。我想他了，更重要的是，晚上就是酒吧演出的日子，我还没学会所有歌的和弦，而且、而且只有卡尔会弹大部分的solo。我得在经纪人又一次对我俩失望之前把横在我和他之间的破事解决。我脑袋乱糟糟的，好像被卡尔用铁棍砸过一样。不，我知道他不会对我这么做，我只是在开玩笑！在把自己脑袋抓成鸡窝之前， 我想起了卡尔曾教我怎么用铁丝开锁。我蹲在门前捣鼓一阵，终于，锁开的声音响起的时候我松了一口气，庆幸着自己学东西的本领不算差。

我走进卧室，右手边是浴室紧闭的门。我心里盘算着也许他还在睡觉，没听到我偷偷摸摸的声音，这样我还有时间蹲在他床边，考虑对他说些什么或者做些什么。我静悄悄地走向床，但他不在上面躺着，被子掀开了一角。我感觉自己像是嗅到了什么不安全的信号，大脑开始嗡鸣，我想到了以前。我没来得及回想，但熟悉的、无尽的恐惧和不安已经开始控制我的身体。即刻，我又努力让自己镇定，不至于看上去太过可笑和患得患失。我转身试图打开浴室门，但是它也被锁住了。我无法抑制愤怒，我恨锁！

我用拳头“哐哐”地敲着浴室门，大声喊：“卡尔！”听不到他的回应，我开始用手上的铁丝解决面前的这道门。很奇怪，我的手抖得不行，花了好几秒才把铁丝伸进锁眼里，又花了我记得足足有几分钟长的时间，终于打开了那个该死的锁。我冲进浴室的第一眼就看见卡尔躺在地上，面容被凝固的血块覆盖，头发黏在一起，衣服都染成了发黑的深红色。他就像躺在床上一样，但是无比安静，没有含糊的嘟囔和梦话。红艳的鲜血像是从被扎破的血袋里争先恐后地涌出，流在地板上。我听见自己发出一声奇怪的呜咽，铁丝发出了掉在了地上的声响。在我把自己身体扑向卡尔的前一秒，我拿我的生命起誓，一只无形的手（这只是个比喻但那就像人类的手一般无情）抓住他的腰，把他拽进了镜子里面。

他就这样在我眼前被夺走了，消失在镜子里面。我呆呆地看着卡尔的身体一点点消失在镜面里，这简直像魔法。我看过《哈利波特》，我也曾相信魔法，但这太不可思议了。直到卡尔完全消失我才突然清醒过来，仿佛我的身体也被施过冰冻的咒语。下一秒，我看见卡尔在镜子里，他落下高空，好像我是那个把他推下去的凶手，探出窗口俯视着他摔碎所有骨头——但他没有把身体摔碎。我看着他在半空中被空气吞噬，像是掉进了巨兽大张的血口中，在巨齿尖牙的线条下彻底消失消失。我从头到尾，只是眼睁睁看着。

在这之后我就完全失去卡尔了。我看不清卡尔的脸，不知道他是否清醒着，但我们好像一对有心灵感应的双胞胎，我感受到了他被吞噬分解的痛苦，身体被撕碎，血液四溅，内脏从缺口一点点流出，这痛苦让我觉得自己的身体被撕裂。我倒在他曾躺过的地板上，失去了意识。

两天前——卡尔“死去”的第二天，我又让自己躺在卡尔曾经躺过的地板上。我在白色的病床上醒来，我说卡尔被抓走了，掉入了镜子中，我要去救他。难道我一睁眼变成了一个喜剧演员吗，为什么所有人只会对着我的话哈哈大笑，然后若无其事地聊起了自己的事，好像我做什么都只是在取悦他们似的。我从病房里逃走了，没有人发现我，似乎我并不被在乎，或者我已经习惯做这些偷偷摸摸的事了。卡尔······是卡尔曾经教会我很多这样的事。我穿着自己的皮夹克和牛仔裤跑回公寓，好像被地上落下的谷粒或者空气中传来的笛声指引了道路般，我不确定回家的途中是不是遇到了Mick Jones或者The Smiths的任何人，但我没有停下脚步。大门被锁住了，这并不让人意外，我和卡尔一直习惯翻窗户出入，这对我们来说很便捷，而且很酷。

我从窗户跳进公寓，一切都没有变化，好像什么都没有发生似的。我油然而生一股愤怒，冲进了卧室，把门给甩出巨大的声响，落下的手反锁了门。门外爆发出了巨大的吵闹声，是我气急败坏的叫喊和咒骂。我突然意识到我在扮演曾活着的卡尔：我从客厅冲进卧室，甩上了门，“嘭”的一声，接着是上锁的声音。卡尔之后会做什么呢？我转身背对着房门，想象着卡尔靠着门，低下头，脸颊边的卷发垂下来，睫毛抖动。接着我抬起了头，抬手把额前的头发拨到脑后，把门后的皮特和皮特带来的一切屎事都抛到脑后。卡尔走到了床边，从抽屉里翻出了自己的日记，坐在床上翻看。我翻开了那本日记，入眼是一片空白。好吧我没看过卡尔的日记，他从来不肯我动他的东西，但我能猜到上面都会有些什么：摘抄的诗，对我怀着埋怨但不会当面说出口的烂话，很丑但不草率的涂鸦，可能还有我俩的几张大头照——我们曾乐此不疲地把口袋里的每一枚硬币都投进照相亭里。

卡尔在床上待了一会，他看了看窗外，然后进了浴室，他顺手也把浴室的门锁住了。我站在紧闭的门前，好像能看见里面的卡尔。我不意外，卡尔总是要求一定的私人空间，好像我一直像追踪狂一样跟着他似的。我才不是追踪狂！但我知道他需要我。卡尔一直需要人来照顾他，就在他的身边关注他，有时候我不需要一直跟在他身后，他只要知道我在他附近就行了。虽然卡尔比我大几个月，但他更需要被照顾，尽管他教了我很多有用的东西，比如怎么偷车、和同性做爱和吸雪茄之类的。我有时候会被他说的和做的事给吓坏，但它们同时也深深吸引了我，卡尔是个很有趣的人，所以我没那么容易跑掉。他有时会想象我逃跑了，留下他一个人待在黑暗里，这太傻了。

我进浴室的时候才发现洗脸池和镜子还像往常一样陈旧，但完好，卡尔正照着镜子，脸色惨白。镜子上面还粘着不记得哪个商店赠送的鲸鱼贴纸，喷着可怜的小水花。我记得还有几片海浪和帆船，它们已经不知所踪，我猜测已经遁入了海洋的另一端，被无法穿过视线的迷雾和暗礁包裹的百慕大三角，我和卡尔谈到的地方。希望他们能找到海怪或者宝藏。卡尔在洗手池前看着自己，然后用脑袋砸破了镜子，把自己撞进了洗手池里，然后倒在了地上。我的脑袋被飞溅的碎片扎中，翻滚着倒在冰凉的地板上。地上我的血和卡尔的血混在一起，因为真的很疼，我脑子里的血管在跳动，一遍一遍地刺进我的大脑深处。我捂着脸，尽管它没有像卡尔的脸那样裂开，随着心脏的跳动而抽痛。在痛苦褪去后，我躺在地上，回想着卡尔是怎么被抓走的。他像是块破碎的布偶，透明的丝线套住了他的腰，把他扯进了镜子里，像一只兔子掉进了深不见底的洞穴。然后他从空中坠落，像是从天台后仰般落下······在卡尔被吞掉后，我听到了海浪和鲸鱼的嚎叫。刹那间，他像是书中被海吞噬的水手。

卡尔掉落的背景，我突然意识到，却不是翻涌的海面。那个街景，我能看到路灯亮着的光、街边的排水道、向外打开的窗户，对面的门和挂在上面的门牌。我从地板上爬起来，扭开一道道锁，跨着好几级阶梯跑上了公寓的天台。我跪在边缘探出头，朝下看那景色，和卡尔落下时的景色无比相像。奇怪，明明这楼并不高大，向下俯瞰的景色却足够渺小，像是可以容纳锡兵玩具的缩小布景。我紧紧抓着高出一层的围栏（它仅是几层砖头），再看看天上，好像这样就能找出那个把卡尔扔下来的镜子般。我觉得这一切越来越疯狂了。我缩回脑袋，又让自己躺在了地上。

我不知道我应该做些什么，能做的只有呆呆地看着天色逐渐灰暗。远处的钟声响了起来，它如同投入水面的石头，一层层涟漪扩散开来，在我头顶哗哗流淌而过。我的耳边突然响起了海浪的声音，它从海面升起，卷起雪白的浪花，然后落下，发出巨大的声响。惊吓之下我从地上爬起，向下探出头，看见离我不远处，无形的巨兽在半空张开巨口，低沉悠长的嚎叫声像是在呼唤着我。钟声不再响起后，我看见空气中的涟漪逐渐平复，水面又恢复了平静。  
我被吓坏了，跑下了天台。

一天前——卡尔“死去”的第三天，我站在我和卡尔曾一起居住的公寓楼面前。我向上望，能看到我曾伸出脑袋的天台。有时候我心知未来会发生什么，现在我应该要做些什么，一切却取决于我敢不敢迈出那一步。我知道卡尔的死亡和那头巨兽有着千丝万缕的关系，而它也能把卡尔交还给我，当然我可能要付出些代价，你在得到什么东西的同时也会失去一些。我没去上大学，但我和卡尔已经开始组乐队了，总有一天我们能出名。我们花了好几个夜晚写歌，这是世界上最美妙的事情了。卡尔和我获得了一辆摩托车（即使只有不到一个小时），为此我们被警察摁在墙上丢进了警局，但我可以在牢房的墙上用粉笔写诗。卡尔在床垫上教我怎么给同性口交、做爱，但我被他逼着洗了床单。但是卡尔······卡尔他被夺走了，这一切都消失了。即使我保存了所有过往，也只是努力包住手掌中的砂砾，无法阻止它们慢慢流走。我拥有的越来越少，总有一天我会一无所有。我好像一个赌徒，这个想法掠过我的脑海。但现实就是如此，我只能以命赌命，结局只有两个。是时候抛掷硬币了。

我突然想起我们曾一同站在天台上，他问我愿不愿意一起跳下去，仿佛只是开始又一次冒险。这并不是很高的楼，但我知道跳下去后会经历些什么。他就爬上了最高处，站在边缘，在我眼前摇摇欲坠。真是奇怪，他会害怕人群的注视，却对能杀死他的高度无所畏惧，我也从他那学到了一些大胆，但仍对死亡抱有畏惧。我上前抱住了他，我们一起站在了高处，风格外寒冷。我不断在他耳边说话，让他对这个世界燃起热情，我能看到海上掠过的孤岛，远处冒出水面的巨鲸，它们在逼近，它们在远去。我们并不是停滞不前的，不管驶向的是死亡还是理想乡。

我仍觉得我在前进，因为整个世界还在天旋地转。但我得找到卡尔，换回卡尔。

卡尔死去的第三天傍晚，我在天台等待钟声。

遥远的钟声终于响起了，我站起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，看到海浪在空中翻涌。我深吸一口气，想象着卡尔从高处坠落的景象，我转身，看着远处的地平线，把身体后仰。

我从天台落了下去。

落下的一瞬间，我的心脏几乎要从胸口蹦了出来。我听见海浪的呼啸离我越来越近，越来越近。我的脑袋在短短几秒内完全是一片空白，仿佛在等待死亡的镰刀将我切成碎片。我像是什么都没想过，又好像把整个人生都回顾了一遍。我下一秒会不会活着？我会不会真的死去？死后是否是另一个世界？问题漂浮在我的脑子里，我感知不到它们，但知道它们存在。

突然白光在我眼前炸开，蓝色的线条张牙舞爪，将大片白色挤压，直到它化为视野中的一点，犹如画中夜空上的一颗星。我仿佛失去了一瞬间的意识，一下掉到了另一个世界，掌控了另一具身体。我像蜘蛛般将自己伸展到了躯体的每个部分，直到睁眼，发现自己浮在浅蓝色中，半个身体露出水面。我四下张望，好像抓着一个摄像头，将眼睛塞了进去，一头半透明的巨鲸进入了我的视角。它无比巨大，身体线条流畅优美，所有漂亮的蓝色和白色，我能在所有画作中抓住的蓝色和白色，所有能让我产生幻想的蓝色和白色在它的身躯里杂糅扭曲浮动，每一滴都闪着生命的光泽。我好像失去了为之惊讶的能力，意识已经被打碎，融入了我身边的浅蓝色液体中。这液体黏稠沉重，而能让这团液体旋转起来的，只有我想要卡尔的愿望。

我隐约猜到它在注视我，它知道我想要什么。它在空中游动，喷着水花。它很眼熟。我知道，它说一切都有代价，一物换一物。它到底想要什么，它没有说出口，它也说了出来，这一切让我迷惑。一双手遮住了我的耳朵，但在这里，言语不必入耳。它凝视我，而我明白了什么。我来到这个地方就是要接受一切，带回卡尔。我点了头，告诉他我的决定。这一切都是模糊而不确定的，我仿佛不属于我的身体。它从我眼前模糊扭曲，好像被惊扰的水面，失去了正确的形态，接着它在我的脑中也逐渐模糊。我不记得它是什么样子了。我在水面上，看着被波浪扭曲了形象的水中，我和它结下了约定。然后它带着我离开了。

我们破开水浪，纯白的星辰如同被扎破的气球，色彩溅满我所能看到的每处，然后蓝色破开了这一切。我看到了灰蓝的夜空和街道，接着我看到了卡尔。他斜躺着，血液蠕动着逐渐从他的皮肤和衣物上消失。下一秒，他的睫毛颤抖着，睁开了灰蓝色的眼睛，而我突然被一股巨大的力量推倒，扑到了卡尔身上，我的脑袋重重撞上了他的额头。  
我听见他惨叫了一声，这简直我听过的最美妙的声音。

我顾不上头的疼痛，惊喜和庆幸占据了我的身体。我抓着他的脑袋，手扯着他的头发，声音几乎在颤抖：“对不起，卡尔，对不起，还有我爱你。”我看见他的染上水汽的眼睛逐渐聚焦，缓缓和我对视，不停地眨眼。我能看到他的错愕和惊讶。这双眼睛本来将永远闭合，失去它应有的神采和光亮，什么都会死去。他不会再含糊不清地说话，不会再用脚打着节拍，不会再把脑中的旋律写成歌，不会再亲吻我的嘴唇，打量着我，闷闷地笑出声。但他现在活着。  
我带着喜悦和放松亲吻他的头发、额头、鼻尖，一切我能到达的地方。他发出不满的哼哼声，但没有阻止。

（此处略车）

我跨进浴缸里，看着卡尔将手伸到喷头下试着水温，那水是温暖的，它逐渐淹没了我的脚踝，一路向上，触及我的膝盖。我已经不能抬起右臂了，虚弱像不断蔓延的疾病般到达我的肩膀，向脖子和大腿延伸。我像是被切开了。一半的我被淹没在疼痛中啜泣，另一半的我对着卡尔微笑。他认真地做着手头的事，眼睛微眯，过了很久才发现我的注视，回了个笑。我还没来得及用手捧起一抔水，它突然变得冰凉，我被冷到瑟缩起来，看到水中漂浮的红丝。我转头望向卡尔。但我没看到卡尔，我看到我的手肘搭在边缘，小臂露在外面，上面布满了红色和黑色的洞，那些洞里冒出了红色的线，弯弯绕绕，连上了地上的针头，在吸我的血。我发现自己躺在溢水的浴缸里，喷头还在不断流出冷水，激得水顺着一道道波浪流出浴缸，泼在地板上，溅起了水花。

卡尔呢？我茫然地在脑中回荡着我唯一清晰的问题，它在我脑中肆虐，却激不起一点回响。我的眼睛似是无法聚焦，看什么都是模糊一片，四肢无力，我甚至无法起身爬出这个盛满水的浴缸。我的脑袋倒向一边，视线落在地砖上，我能看见自己扭曲的模样。卡尔，卡尔的血染红了地砖，在水泥地面聚起坑坑洼洼的小池。他面部朝下，头发散乱，身上还穿着老旧的皮夹克。我跪在地上，膝盖浸润了他的血，手无力地放在他的肩上。我抬头看，能看到我们曾经站上去的天台，据目击者说，卡尔就是从那里落下来的。他飞起来的时候就像一只鸟，因为他什么也没给我留下。


	3. 4P porn story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口嗨大纲

背景是皮皮穷，还有毒瘾，但连粉都买不起，结果在酒吧给dealer口交来偿药钱。口完后dealer告诉他，我认识个人，他可以给你个来钱很快的工作，你既然愿意做这个，那这个工作也能干。然后他就把电话号码给了皮。皮回到家后迷迷糊糊地嗑药，把这事忘到脑后。结果第二天穷得掏不出钱的时候就想起了这个电话。

打过去，对面问是谁，皮说我是皮特，有人说你能给我一份工作。然后对面就说，是的，我是当导演的，手上有部gv需要演员，4p，说事后我能给你多少多少钱。皮在阳台上窝了一会，沉默了大概有一分钟之后，答应了。皮说自己已经没钱了吃不起饭，所以他们立即约了个地见面，导演给了皮几张钱票让他吃饭，签了个很简陋的合同。皮实在饿得不行，直接签了合同。导演说，明天下午两点皮去xx旅馆，别迟到。第二天的时候，皮在家里窝着，感觉很无助，他想着要不要嗑点药来给自己一些勇气，但他已经把钱花得差不多了，所以他出了门，在两点的时候差不多到了旅馆，有人带着他去了房间，一进门就是几个工作人员，几台设备，房间里有一张双人床，还有个卫生间，一进门皮就自暴自弃了，他知道自己不能离开，这事必须要做。他想，不知道卡尔会不会看到，算了，他身边总有人会让他看到这个视频。三个男的坐在床上或者站在床边，一看就是演员，其中有一个是长发，长得挺好看，看着有点青涩，皮一下就看到他了，导演意外地说以为他会迟到，没想到他没嗑药，皮说自己没钱了。导演说这个工作挺长的，你需要高潮几次，要吃点药，就让人去买，但为了不耽误摄影，所以先开始拍。这个gv是有剧情的，但也就是简单走个流程，大家大概听了下导演的讲解，然后就开始拍。皮是个学生仔，进错房间之后被几个人各种搞，以上。

然后就开始拍。皮脱衣服的时候身上全是伤痕和纹身，还结着血痂，有个伤在右胸上，好像要把上面的纹身撕开一样。皮进房间后扑在床上睡着了，结果一醒来发现自己脖子上被套了个项圈，绳子在床头柱上被打了个结。一开始是热身，只有长发男孩和皮在床上，男孩在皮身上到处亲亲舔舔，然后皮给他口交，两个人都硬了之后男孩就给皮扩张了几下，涂了润滑就草进去，把皮摁在床上草。男孩长得漂亮，但器大活好，因为只是热身所以没让皮自己撸，把他的手摁住了，没想到把皮给草射了。然后导演就示意进入下一个剧情。男孩就把结解开，皮已经被操到腿有点软了，男孩还硬着，但很敬业，把皮的手臂盘在自己脖子上，手拖着皮的屁股，阴茎还插在皮身体里，把他的腿盘在自己腰上，像抱着树懒一样把身长腿长的皮抱进了卫生间。然后第二个男的出现了，他躺在浴缸里，这个浴缸还挺大的一看就是有用途的。二男拽着皮脖子上的项圈，男孩把皮放在盛满水的浴缸里，皮骑在二男身上，腰被手托着草然后二男还和男孩湿吻。搞了几下之后又要换姿势，男孩坐在浴缸边上，皮跪在地板上给他口交，二男在他后面草他屁股，但皮硬不起来，一直是软的。买药的回来了，直接上去示意皮张嘴，皮迷迷糊糊地张嘴舔拿着药的手指，把药吞了下去，灌了几口水。草了几下后皮慢慢硬起来了，嘴里还含着男孩的阴茎，手扒在浴缸上没有手自慰。然后男孩射在皮的嘴里，皮咳不出声，手背擦着嘴慢慢把东西咽下去了。男孩走出了卫生间，皮被摁在一块大玻璃上继续草，因为快没力气了只能额头抵着玻璃被顶得一上一下的。然后皮又被草射了，男的也射进了皮的屁股里，皮腿已经跪不住了，浑身都是湿的。皮又被抱了起来，太瘦了，骨架细长，被毒瘾折磨得体重不健康，手长腿长，挂在人家身上都没有力量，只能把头靠在人家肩上。又回到卧室，三男出现了，男孩在和三男接吻，后者已经硬起来了。皮屁股里还含着精液不停地流出来，结果又坐进三男的阴茎上，皮头搭在三男的肩上，眼神涣散，看着跪在床上的男孩。“亲我，求你了。”男孩在肉体的撞击声中听到了皮轻柔的，几乎被撕开的声音。男孩亲了上去，皮嘴边都是还没咽下去的精液，但男孩觉得皮吻得很笨拙，他并不是一个学生，他甚至没有在演戏，但他还像一个学生一样亲吻，好像在吻着自己暗恋已久的同学，但皮的笨拙太过精巧熟练，仿佛在讨好某个人，男孩感觉皮很可怜。皮一开始只是用嘴唇摩擦另一张嘴唇，吮吸上下唇，然后用舌头舔男孩的嘴唇，像一只湿漉漉的小狗狗。然后把舌头伸进去，吻得轻柔，但手抓着男孩的长发，指甲几乎抓进头皮了，二男把自己撸硬之后把皮托着腋下抬起来也插进去玩双龙，皮被动作脱离了这个吻，被插得发出一声短促的尖叫，阴茎插在屁股里在肚子上鼓起了形状。皮努力把手臂抬起来挂在男孩的脖子上亲他，蹭着他的头发开始抽抽搭搭地哭，像个可怜的小动物。皮又被草射了，两个男的也射在皮的屁股里，抽出来的时候带出来的全是精液。男孩亲吻的时候也硬了，在导演示意下他把阴茎插进皮合不拢的屁股里，把他的腿搭在肩上用力草，最后也射在皮的屁股里。所以皮就浑身湿漉漉的粘满了精液，屁股被操得合不拢了，腿都在抖，男孩还犹豫要不要帮皮把屁股里的精液弄出来，但导演说你们可以走了，其他的他们来处理。

皮都被草得没力气了昏昏地睡过去了，醒来的时候发现自己回了公寓，屁股里塞着干毛巾。皮直接把毛巾抽了出来，带出来了血丝和精液。皮站都站不住，腿软得不行，勉强爬到浴缸里放热水，皮还想着那个长头发的男孩，看起来很漂亮，他想着，本来应该先找他要电话号码的。但他脑袋太沉了，浴缸里的水也很暖和，他就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	4. 选择

浪荡的乐队创造出一个荒淫无度的国度，容纳潮水般的人群涌入大堂，发泄尖锐过于明亮的欲望和潮湿的幻想，对着舞台上赤裸自己的人倾泻着最为狂野的叫喊。敬奉如同神明，幻想如同恶魔，神圣的天使被索多姆的民众拽下天空，落入人群中时，庞大的狂欢才刚刚开始。  
皮特手一松，麦克风落在地上，“哐啷”一声没能盖住他跳入人群中时的响起的欢呼。潮湿的、沾着汗珠的头发被一只只大手覆盖，他低下头亲吻了好几个男孩女孩，对着一个脸庞通红的男孩吻了下去，一时半会没有分开。无数双手抓着他，将他的衣领从肩膀拽下，又有数不清的手扑了上来，将他彻底淹没。欢呼尖叫不断，而你看不见其中发生了什么。  
音乐还在演奏着，Patrick乱糟糟地弹出震耳的吉他音，Adam砸着鼓，你环顾一周，看到经纪人打手势让你帮忙。  
【A】听从他的指令  
【B】违背他的指令

B：事不关己结局  
你选择违背他的指令。你低下头，觉得这一切与你无关，你只是个站在其中的与世无争的贝斯手。之后谁的乐器声停下，谁把主唱扔回台上，之后谁又和主唱一同从乐队休息室消失，这一切你都不关心。

A：进入下段剧情  
你选择听从他的指令。你把贝斯扔到鼓旁，叫了几声“Pete”，没有回应。你踩着栏杆挤进了人群中，很快在一堆人聚集的地方发现了趴在好几个人背上的皮特，正亲着一个看不清面孔的长发女人。他的上衣早就不知道落到了谁的脚下，皮带松开，裤子落到膝盖上，所幸内裤还在。你拨开几个人，拉起皮特的手臂，顺着几双手把皮特的腿举起来的力度，双手托住了皮特。到处都是湿漉漉的汗和呼吸，还有不甘心的凑过来的手拉住你的衣摆和头发。皮特躲避着几双拉扯他的手，环绕住你的脖子闭上了眼。你的脖子被他的酒味和烟味混杂的呼吸缠绕，艰难地挪动几步，终于将皮特递向栏杆外的工作人员，自己也爬了上去。  
在被举起之前皮特把自己的裤子提了上去，他躺在台上，把裤子扣上不至于再掉下去后，又伸手扒拉到地上的麦克风，就这样躺在地板上唱歌，唱得乱七八糟，声音像接触不良的音箱一样忽大忽小，而你仍然认真地弹着贝斯，完成你的工作。你们已经习惯了皮特状态的不稳定。  
下场后，你们回到了乐队的休息室。笑声和欢呼声不断，这勉强算一次不错的演出，然而巡演还未结束，你们在坐上飞机前还有一晚休息的时间。皮特刚穿上一件polo衫，坐在沙发上，双腿叠在一起，但什么话都没说，嘴巴紧紧闭着。皮特之前就坐在了你的旁边，而你一转头就注意到皮特的表情不太自然，你低声询问。皮特嘟囔着告诉你：“台下有人把什么东西塞进了我屁股里，它在震动。”你想起之前看到的皮特松开的裤子，有点担心。  
【A】让皮特自己去解决  
【B】带着皮特走出休息室

A：神秘的结局  
你选择让皮特自己去解决。你指出他可以去厕所把它弄出来，他看了你一眼，对你一笑，走出了休息室。这是你今天最后一次见到他。当你坐在驶向机场的车里，看见他被经纪人推进来的时候，你什么都没有说，只是观察着他苍白的脸色、布满吻痕的脖子和淤青的手腕。

B：进入下段剧情  
你选择带着皮特走出休息室。你们远离人群来到了乐队专用的洗手间。这种时候，大家都很自觉地不来打扰，以免撞见什么不该发现的场景。你锁上了门，而皮特毫不犹豫地脱下裤子，你才看到他背后从股缝间掉出两条银色的细线，像尾巴一样垂在他两腿间。  
“应该是跳蛋，东西塞进去的时候你没意识到吗？”你问道。  
皮特似是辩解地说道：“我以为只是几根手指和谁的阴茎。”你心想，怪不得他爬上台后都不站起来，声音也不利索。在跳水时被观众在屁股里塞东西这个事都让他感觉没什么大碍，真是搞不懂。你很无奈。你已经决定帮他把跳蛋取出来。你抓住细绳拽了拽，他皱起眉嚷疼。过了这么长时间，你猜测跳蛋已经留在了很深的地方，让他感觉得到，却没有很大反应。你决定用润滑液试试，但你把它留在了外套口袋里。  
【A】回休息室拿润滑液  
【B】询问皮特

A：捷足先登结局  
你选择回休息室拿润滑液，你只是关上了门，把皮特留在了洗手间。你在休息室里找到了你的外套便即可返回洗手间，然而洗手间的门已经锁上。你疑惑地站在门口，听见里面传来皮特的呻吟声和肉体的撞击声。你尴尬又疑惑地离开了。  
在休息室，你等到了皮特回来，但你们没有再提起这一次。

B：进入下段剧情  
你选择询问皮特。他想了想，手指向洗手台的柜子。你顺着他指的方向，成功在柜子里找到一管已开封的润滑液。你很奇怪，但没有询问他这管润滑液的由来，以及皮特知晓的原因。你猜测这是一个与你无关的故事。  
你用手指沾了一些润滑液，让皮特跪在马桶上，伸进他的身体里，一点点帮他扩张。你不管他毫不掩饰的呻吟，和碰到敏感点时突然升高的叫声，扩张到足以容纳三根手指的时候，你终于拽出了两只粉色的，还在轻微震动的跳蛋。跳蛋掉出后，你明显看到皮特那刚刚塞进手指的后穴还在收缩，而你也已经在扩张的途中硬了起来。  
【A】把三只手指再插进去  
【B】解开你的皮带

A：口交结局  
你选择把三只手指再插进去。皮特没料到你又把手指插进他的身体里，他弯下身体，而你的另一只手握上了他已经硬起的阴茎。你很容易就摸到了他的敏感点，他像你手中的玩具一样随你的动作发出声音，不一会就射在了你的手上。你用洗手池把双手清洗干净，转过身时，本来迷迷糊糊的皮特已经找回了清醒的意识。他看见你鼓起的裤子，笑了起来。  
“要帮忙吗？”他问道。  
你点了点头，他便走到你面前，单膝跪在地板上。你才意识到他说“帮忙”的含义。他拉下你的裤链，亲吻了你硬着的阴茎，放进嘴里。你发现皮特有一张极为灵巧的嘴，这不仅仅意味着他有很强的辩解能力，能把自己的责任撇得干干净净，而且用舌头取悦别人的能力也很强。你确信了这不是他第一次或第三次为男人口交，他很擅长这个，可能专门练习过。你像是他的一次试验品，用来展示他的练习成果。事实证明，这很不错。你射在了他的口腔里，他抬头，用清澈不带阴翳的眼睛看着你，把它咽了下去，像是炫耀奖章，保存战利品。你忍不住吞咽口水，抓着他头发的手松开，顺着他的短发抚摸。他站起来，在你的脸颊上亲吻了一下，你能闻到他嘴里的腥味。  
你会在很多个夜晚梦到这一幕。

B：肛交结局  
你选择解开你的皮带。听到你解开皮带的声音，皮特转过身来抓住了你的肩膀，你想让他转过身去，但他很不情愿地摇头。于是你撸动几下阴茎让它硬起来，手抓住他的大腿分开，插进他的身体里。充分扩张过的后穴适合爽快的性爱，你把皮特顶在墙上，让他盘住你的腰。但他大腿抖得没什么力气，似乎是脑子混乱到失去了对身体的控制，全靠你托举着他的屁股，而成年男子的重量对你的手腕负担太重，于是你把他抱到了足够高度的洗手台上。  
台面冰凉，但足够舒适的姿势和宽敞的空间让这次意外的性爱感觉很好。你听到皮特结结巴巴地喊着你的名字，显然这次他能意识到了是谁在操他，而不是像以前一样对任何人张开大腿。在高潮后，你才想起了没有戴套这件事，你们俩都不太在意这个，但你的精液还留在皮特的屁股，而他没什么力气般地靠在镜子上，表情迷蒙。  
你选择帮他弄出来。你让他张开腿，打开了洗手池的水龙头，调节水温，用温水帮他清理了一下。你想起曾听说过不清理干净会容易发烧。而地上的跳蛋还在震动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋  
> 你选择不帮他弄出来。你叮嘱他之后要记得清理，他没什么精神地答应了。他让你先离开，于是你走出了洗手间。你不知道你们离开时皮特屁股里是否还夹着你的精液，但他在飞机上睡得很沉，脸色通红，显然是发了烧。下了飞机后，他不见了踪影，再见到他的时候，他眼圈红肿，停止了咳嗽，只是不停地吸鼻子，眼神呆滞地看着身边的所有人，包括你。


	5. 胸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还没写完，不过如果有人能看到，就当是preview吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含成人内容，皆为虚构。  
> CP：路人皮、Drew皮  
> 警告⚠️：本文含女装，腿交，男妓，药物使用，阴道幻觉

皮特多合体突然发现他的胸胀大了。

一开始，就像每个青春期的男生一样，他有着平坦贫瘠的胸部，不经刻意锻炼而微微鼓起，全靠雄性激素和剧烈频繁的运动支起。每个刚成年的男人都挺着他们平坦的胸，触感必定是坚实有力的，与女性的柔软棉弹正好相反。他嬉笑着将脸和手掌贴上，像是蹒跚着走在云朵上，一步步缓慢，跌跌撞撞。

但他突然发现自己的胸胀大了，就像女性的乳房，凸成一座小沙包，粗糙密集的肉色疙瘩像未经研磨的沙砾，崎岖的浅色伤疤像蛇从沙底游过留下的山脉。比起女性的乳房，它们不够白嫩、细腻和无瑕，也不够圆润；它们像两个并列的三角，突兀地立在皮特多合体的身体上。皮特知道他的胸部比男人更柔软些，完全是因为他不喜欢为了塑造肌肉而锻炼，他更喜欢墨臭味的书籍，沾满味道的床被和酒。未满十八岁的他腹部已经盈起柔软的脂肪，脸颊和下颚像蓬松的面团在空气中发酵般一点点鼓起，布满浅色的痣和痘痕。这样的身材让他不怎么受漂亮女孩们的欢迎，特别是当她们发现他会对男孩和女孩有着同样的目光时。皮特多合体似乎毫无意外地会与任何人恋爱。有时候他将藏在床底的假发戴上，未经允许穿上了他或卡尔的女友的短裙和丝袜，戴上胸罩时仍要在球形的乳罩下垫着卷起的袜子或毛巾，朝着镜子抛个媚眼，像是在挑逗另一边的漂亮女孩。

站在破碎的镜子前戴上红色胸罩时，皮特多合体突然发现他的皮肤与织物渐渐贴合，好像这个胸罩就是因此而存在似的，宽容地包裹了身体鼓起的一部分，容纳身体日渐的不同，只不过这具身体是完全的男性。他心知肚明它们是在什么时候日渐膨胀的，是在无数双修长或粗糙的手掌下，是在尖端沾有墨水的纹身机器下，是在滑动的油性笔的笔尖下，是在胸罩下卷曲的衣物毛巾和橘子下，它被压迫、被揉捏、被伤口刺激，像是要被忽视被打压被隐藏，为了反抗而逐渐涨大。

在他和卡尔还像两个伦敦夜晚的游魂般在酒吧与合租公寓间晃荡的时候，为了几张印有数字的钞票他们什么都能做。他们在电话亭拨下了纸条上潦草写出的数字，在另一头出声时听到了路灯“啪”的一声一点点熄灭。卡尔穿着黑色的皮夹克，在临走前他犹豫地脱下了熟悉的红夹克。干的是脱衣服的活，他不希望它出现什么意外。皮特穿着T恤和牛仔裤，外露的手臂和脖子上是白色的赘肉和深红的斑点。男人的手指向了皮特，就像在挂架前挑选猪肉的客户，等待着食物被塞进袋子里。皮特猜测卡尔被留下的原因是他看上去太过亮眼尖锐，卷曲的长发贴在红色的眼角边上，显得太漂亮且冷厉，不好控制。皮特庆幸于阻止了卡尔事先把那份裸模的工作辞掉，同时又担心卡尔会因为没得到这份工作乱想。但他很快没有多余的想法担心卡尔了。那人决定好好包装皮特，他卖的都是高级货色，专门为熟客定制需求。在没有隔板的房间里，皮特站在角落里脱下了自己的衣服，将四肢穿进黑色的胸衣和短裙里，将鼓囊囊的假胸塞进乳罩，将腿肉套进黑色的丝袜里。化妆的女人坐在椅子上旁观，像是审视猪肉的妻子，评估着这块肉的质量。她在皮特的脸和头发上摆弄，男人站在一旁指指点点，眼睛堆砌了他们，混合着偏见的酒味和金钱的恶臭，塑形。他像一块案板上被切割的肉，切上花刀，即将被丢进煮着开水的锅中。皮特没能看到自己的样子，他对着门板上金属的锁努力找出自己的样子，但什么都照得扭曲不清。 **顾客是上帝，顾客是上帝，他们会付你钱的，** 男人念叨着打开了房门，把皮特推囊进去。 **他们会付你钱的，** 皮特被抓住手臂时这样想着； **他们会付你钱的，** 没有交流和安慰，仰面躺在床上的皮特这样想着； **他们会付你钱的，** 一只手掌抚摸肋骨上的肉，几根手指穿过胸罩的缝隙到达腋下时皮特这样想着。但他不是拥有乳房的女性，当假胸掉在床上，陌生的手掌撑起弧形的乳罩，如同丰满鼓胀的胸部时，皮特的心好像掉进了胃袋里，其中所有的肉和血都在酸里融化，冲进他的食管里，几乎令人作呕。他挥舞四肢，在被扇了一个巴掌后用力把要付他钱的男人推下了床，跌跌撞撞地打开门跑了出去。他停在坏掉的路灯下，看见老鼠贴着阶梯溜进下水道，他低着头却看不见自己的影子，四周一片昏暗。[1]

在Ladyshambles[2]的演出结束后，精疲力尽的乐队成员回到了后台。上场前被喷射到血管里的药物已经在吵闹的一首首歌曲和欢呼声中，伴着加速的心率一滴滴挤压爆裂到身体的每一处，让皮肤因为鼓和吉他的轰鸣而阵阵发痛，甚至在胸前，触感仿佛被喷满白漆的涂鸦墙般洗刷，在换装半个小时后，橘子表皮粗糙不平的纹路仍然好似一把要刻下沟壑的刀，要将凹凸的痕迹一点点复刻在紧贴的皮肤上。在疯狂无度地与药物、狂热和音响杂糅的世界交互后，鲜活的真实宛如喷出易拉罐的啤酒争先恐后地离开皮特的身体，留下的只有对一切的怀疑和恐惧，和想要填补空虚的欲望。他仍穿着上台时的连衣裙，踩着黑丝和一层黑色短袜，茫然地跟着穿有斑点裙的男人穿过一道道门，踏过了时钟和长巴士，走进不知名的房间，坐在另一个人的身旁，左侧或右侧，同一张沙发上。他才惊讶地发现那人是Drew。不然是谁，某位穿长裤的女孩？他不知道。世界的积木在他面前一块块坍塌，又被堆砌成扭曲怪异的形状，某块拼图肯定直指他的脑袋，把它搅得一团糟。他铁定是在什么时候又从舞台滚上了云端，Drew一时诧异于演出后主唱仍然空洞迷茫的眼瞳，看见他口中飘出那些歌词的变体，将它们砍断或拼合四肢后就能窥见演出单上的一首首金曲。 **Drew** ，不知多久后，贝斯手听见自己的名字被喊出，以为刚进入身体的药物已经冲上了耳朵，或者某个对其发号施令的大脑部分，让他产生了幻觉，以为皮特凑到了他的耳边，但他发现药物远没有这么快速起效。皮特靠在他肩头低声哭了出来，像是被空气压垮了似的，肩头耸起，背弯了下来。Drew下意识慌张起来，用手指扯住袖口，拿刚换上身的衣服擦过皮特眼影混着泪水的脸庞。后来，所有的故事都重复着相同的情节，就像从永生的眼中窥探到的人虫总是相同的形状，亲吻，两条虫的头部相融；抚摸，两条虫的身体相接。但从Drew的眼中，这件事太他妈奇怪了，主唱不像平常，贞洁烈女般拉住自己的裙角，包裹黑丝的腿扭曲地抬起，双腿间却鼓起女孩不会拥有的弧度。但他的双腿，从挂烂的破洞露出白色的肉和青色的血管，虬结的肌肉微鼓。Drew伸手将胸罩里摇晃的橘子挑出，亲吻自己乐队的名字。这太他妈奇怪了。他慢慢褪下皮特身上皱巴巴的花色连衣裙，很多痣，很多伤口和血痂，还有手臂上注射的痕迹和没洗净的血痕，皮特最近一直这么疯，Drew甚至怀疑如果没人看着他，他的主唱就能失手或冲动下把自己杀掉。等等，有人在看住他吗？Drew想着任何事情，仍做着本能做的事，亲吻一具身体，同时把手逐渐放在本不该放的地方。他伸进裙摆下，被皮特的手握住。 **你有没有觉得，大腿就像阴道。** 皮特轻啄他的手指，问道。他在等回答吗？自言自语？ **你看。** 他合拢双腿，手指并起，顺着双腿间的缝，一点点推开夹紧的肉，贴着汗液伸了进去，像是伸进了空洞的子宫，根根手指逐渐张开，撑开了腿上紧实不乏柔软的肉。 **我有阴道了。** 皮特从嘴里呼出一道短促轻盈的笑声。大腿就像山峰，双腿间就像峡谷。Drew的视线穿过缝隙看见了棕色的沙发。这太他妈奇怪了。药效肯定开始作用了，Drew眼前的画面开始模糊扭曲，像断开信号的老电视机，肉体和沙发像一张纸贴在波纹起伏游动，皮特的双腿间在层层叠叠的扭曲中张开了洞。Drew解放了裤子，将滑腻的体液都抹在皮特大腿内侧，皮特手臂环着贝斯手的脖子，任他把自己跌跌撞撞抬到枕头上，涂上红色指甲油的手指插过卷曲纤细的头发，将吻落在发间，像在受洗，操他的洒圣水。皮特也不是第一次如此不可理喻了，他和皮特也跟女孩一起睡过，床伴的性别对皮特来说就像一个开关。皮特握住Drew的阴茎，用沾了液体的大腿与它摩擦，将更多的体液抹在了腿上。Drew将手指伸进丝袜的破洞，贴着粗糙的皮肤，擦起毛发，脆弱的纤维被撕开，破洞一路向上延伸，像撕开两片叶子后被扯烂的细根，从中间分出一条缝，摇摇晃晃，轻飘飘地挂着。皮特的腿长到占据了大半个沙发的皮座，穿着袜子的脚蹭着软皮面，本能寻找着舒服的位置。Drew的手握住了膝盖，将皮特的腿合拢，顺着腿上黏糊糊的体液滑了进去。Drew用力捏紧了皮特的膝盖，皮特抓挠Drew的衣服和头发，彼此像是卷入一场下流的战斗。肢体像藤蔓纠成一道道结，擦过尖刺，流出一点血红的汁水。但疼痛像是被挡在门外的访客，被泥土掩埋的冰凉的种子，它将姗姗来迟，于此刻还为时尚早。皮特在Drew的怀里拱起身体，像一只猫弯曲脊椎，竖起浑身的毛。他的手掌贴着脸颊旁的头发，捂住了脸，触感与把皮肤扎入棕黑色的荆棘丛中相似，这让Drew发出意味不明的笑声。他给予皮特一个安抚般的亲吻，将手伸进了皮特的内裤。药物在他们身上有不同的作用。

没人会想和四十岁的男人做爱，除非他给你钱，珍贵的爱或者虚荣。前者最为真实，但后两者会让更多人沉沦。男人的挥霍被叫做青春，男人的过往被叫做经验，粉饰一切不堪，将其涂上闪亮的水泥，砌成一步步向上的阶梯。


	6. 杀死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杀人犯自白，没有写完，preview

是我杀了皮特多合体。

我喜欢皮特多合体。我爱皮特多合体。我亲吻过皮特多合体。我跟皮特多合体上过床。我是皮特多合体生命中的唯一。这一切，庞大且隐秘，令我羞涩，令我欢愉，藏在仅仅“我杀了皮特多合体”一句话下。出于对爱情的自私，我不愿将我与皮特多合体的一切对公众全盘托出，但看看，他交到我手上的生命，溅在我手指和双腕的血，你看出我对他的爱了吗？你看出我对他的爱了吗？

我厌恶公众，厌恶媒体，即便他们将我的爱情宣之于众，大肆宣扬我杀了皮特多合体——我很乐意被关注，但过多总是令人生厌，不是吗——但这只不过是嗅到肉食的饿狼会做出的反应，不值得任何称赞。

但你，我愿意向你托出我所有的秘密。

皮特啊，我们的所有爱情，想必你并不能回忆起多少，毕竟你待在我的地下室的大部分时间里，只能在毒品的美妙幻觉和戒断反应的痛苦抽搐中度过。快乐总是难以深刻，而毒品的痛苦又太过激烈且喧宾夺主，蓬勃生长出粗壮的树干和繁茂的枝叶，以至于你我碰撞出的痛苦成为了它的养分。毒品真是个坏东西，我堪堪在浅滩挣扎，但我的爱人啊，你已经被它淹没了。我的爱人啊，我能做什么呢，我没有绳索，没有船舶，我游进水面下，将你搂进我的怀里，触碰你颤抖的四肢和躯干，渡给你足以活命的氧气。但我的爱人啊，原谅我只能这样做，原谅我只能做到这一步，原谅我再也无法忍受使你痛苦癫狂的生命，原谅我终要限制你的自由——不只是身体，还有思想，原谅我最终拥有了你，原谅我们此生再也无法分开。

你的离开超出我的计划，我还未将材料买齐全，而你已经踏出了第一步。你死了。安静得就像睡着一样，从来不知道做过什么梦才能让你的脸上露出这样的表情。

我在酒吧看到了你。你脸色苍白——就像往常一样，眼眶通红，一个或两个叼着烟的女孩坐在你旁边喝酒，笑着。那种寻求眼神接触的笑容。


	7. 虚构

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 薛定谔后续

**“你有没有想过，我们的世界是虚构的。我们是困在鱼缸里的金鱼，是森林中的兔子，外面有眼睛看着我们，而我们往往不能察觉。”**

很久以前，我就觉得卡尔想告诉我些什么，但他从不宣之于口。他不会在眼神交汇时给我一丁点提示，不会在我们手掌相握时在我手里写字，他不会将秘密写在我们共用的日记本上。对，我称它为“秘密”。这个秘密只有卡尔拥有，而我只能依靠在他身上，从他紧握的手掌缝隙中窥伺一角。也许我该多说一说卡尔，说出那些我所知道的卡尔，也许能找到更多秘密的裂缝。卡尔的故事总是奇怪而忧伤，遍布的是上帝带给他的悲剧和巧合。他此生本应该被另一条生命缠绕，紧紧拥抱再在痛到窒息后松开臂弯，但不幸，或是幸运的是，卡尔过早地失去了那个本来应该在他手臂上刻下名字的人。他失去了半个身体，仅用一只眼睛观察世界，用一只耳朵聆听声音，用一臂一足爬行，这让他总是无法逃离从泥土中破开、从天空坠落在他身上的喜悲剧。我能想象幼小的卡尔是如何在阴影下躲避存活，用沉默交换另一只能观察的眼睛。在我所不熟悉的童年里，他用眼睛发现了秘密，然后机敏地保持了缄默。

我们相遇后，大部分时候都待在一起。晚上我们往往有两种选择，穿上鞋子跳出窗户游荡在蒙蒙的街头，或者静坐在黑暗的房间，交换着彼此的一切，香烟、酒瓶、耳语、唾液、精液，和脑中的一些疯狂的想法。跟卡尔的性事总是像揭开迷雾，褪去衣物像褪去皮囊和面具，但露出的他从来不真实。他声称所有的他都是真实，但我半信半疑。我愿意相信他，但血液和骨头里的激荡总是警告我说，保持怀疑。他蜷缩在我胸前的时候会流露出薄透的脆弱和紧张，我觉得他从来没发现这点。他说这足够私密，我们应该保持这样，但他自己就不相信，像是能看到黑暗中一只凝视在他身上的眼。他经常给我讲故事，发生在他身上的，发生在他妈妈身上的，发生在一摞摞书里的。卡尔嘲笑我像一只被养在森林里的兔子，当我讲自己的故事时，只不过森林就是我的笼子。我生气地锤他颤抖的肩膀，我觉得这不好笑。当我们在街边停留时，卡尔弯腰，指着橱窗里漂亮的圆形鱼缸，在嘈杂声中小声说，我们应该在里面养两条鱼，看它们生活、交配，把鱼缸填满。我靠在路灯杆上说，这要偷好几条街的商店才能买下鱼缸和鱼。

我教会卡尔对电影碟片的热爱，这让我很得意。我会和他从老商店里抱回一箱子的东西，好像我们像归乡的勇士一样收获颇丰，然后翻出碟片，在沙发或是床垫上对镜头评头论足。有次他在桌上翻着我的箱子，扔出来好几张碟片。我找到了《楚门的世界》，98年的电影，还很新。我把它拆开，推进嗡嗡作响的机器里。我很奇怪他居然没看过，更奇怪的是我不记得自己什么时候拥有了这部电影，它突然出现，像一个征兆，一个试探，但我没有想到。电视说着话，卡尔蜷缩在我身边，将毯子罩在我们穿着衣服的躯体上。 ** **罗兰在海边对着楚门大喊这一切都是假的**** ** **，**** ** **父亲却说她疯了**** ** **，**** ** **将罗兰塞进车里**** ** **。**** 卡尔的手如同幽灵般爬上我的手臂，同幽灵相同的冰冷，我不禁一颤，转头看他。对着电视的光，他脸色平淡惨白，眼中有荧荧的蓝。卡尔看向我的时候，眼睛里像是藏了无数话语，那些字像尸体一样塞在灰蓝色的洞里，陈旧惨淡，我无法将它遗忘。他低头亲吻我的手指，牵着我的手臂，将我们的距离拉近。我们倒在沙发上的时候，他掐着我的脖子，卷曲的头发落在我的脸上。他咬住我的锁骨，用尖牙穿透我的皮肉时，我突然意识到卡尔在那一瞬间流露了真实，他在面具和塑料皮囊下颤抖的身体。但我没能看到他的眼睛，只看到他的头发，他的身体落下的阴影，感受他给我的手腕、我的锁骨带来的疼痛。他亲吻我的时候，我尝到了一丝血的味道。我不知道这来自我的伤口，还是他皮囊裂口下的肉体。毯子盖住我们的头，在黑暗中湿润的呼吸几乎喷在脸上，我完全看不清卡尔的脸。当卡尔高潮时，他把我的脖子掐得紧紧的，让我喘不过气来。我狠狠地握着他的腰，把手指陷进肉里，近乎能摸到他尖锐利落的肋骨。我们都在感受痛，即使淹没我们的是欢愉的快乐。当一切都消失的时候，我的耳边安静下来，唯一能听到的就是卡尔的呼吸声，和遥远的水波声。卡尔起身掀开了毯子，上衣和牛仔裤都在地上，而他就赤裸着走进浴室。他关上门，声音很大，我移开视线，看见楚门在亮着光的矩形屏幕里一步步踏上了蓝色的阶梯。卡尔的刀，在这之后，长久地躺在他的口袋里。


End file.
